Saving Me
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Scully gets married to a man, who isn't Mulder, and he turns out to be abusive.Mulder must find a way to get her out of the marriage before its too late and she turns up dead. PLS R&R MSR UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the X-Files**

Mulder sat in front of the chapel next to Mrs. Scully, and her youngest son Charlie. Next to him was his wife and two daughters, Nicole and Michelle. The rest of the pews behind him were filled with people he assumed were Scully's relatives, the pews across the small thin isle were filled with more people he knew to be family members of the groom. The chapel was large and full of people gathered together for the ceremonious event, only one face was sorrowful in the whole bunch.

Mulder looked around aimlessly, unable to believe this was actually happening, that his partner of five years was getting married to man she had only been dating for a few months. It seemed so unlike her that he began to wonder if it was an X-file, but pushed the thought away and laughed to himself. He silently drummed his fingers and hummed in a low tone until somebody patted his right shoulder. When he turned and looked up, he saw the one person he was sure hated his guts.

"The bride wants to see you." Bill said a little unhappy as he looked down to man. Mulder got up from his seat and followed Bill to the back of the chapel and to a back room that was marked 'Brides Chamber'.

As he entered the small room the smell of lilac and jasmine invaded his nostrils and soon he was faced with the most beautiful sight before him. Scully was in a long white dress that squeezed her figure at the top and let loose in a nice form at her hips. The dress was held up by spaghetti straps that rested beneath her veil. Her hair was down and held a few bobby pins to keep it out of her face. He fought the urge ot look away, needing to remind himself he was not the groom and though she was the bride she was not his.

"Thanks Bill, you can go. This will only take a few minutes." She uttered softly as her brother reluctantly left the room and closed the door behind him.

"So what's up Scully?" He asked curiously as she turned around to look herself in the mirror. He looked at her back and noticed the zipper was not all the way down and without warning he took it upon himself to zip it up for her. Smiling as he noticed the Goosebumps that appeared across her skin.

"I had to see you. You are my best friend and you were the only one there for e during the entire time of my cancer, I just wanted to know if you approve of Jason. I know it's stupid to ask now, and I'm sorry I never did before, but your opinion means the world to me Mulder." She said near tears.

"Hey, Hey, Hey….none of that now." He said wiping the tears clear from her eyes so that the mascara didn't ruin her perfect face. "You are my best friend Scully and I love you. Whoever you love, I'll love." He said, though failed to elaborate that the love he had for her was like that she shared for the man waiting for her at the end of the isle.

"I love you too." She said giving off a small laugh as she hugged him close and kissed his check softly. "And I promise that as soon as I get back from my honeymoon we will get back to our X-Files." The X-Files had been officially closed down but they still pursued their own cases pertaining to the paranormal.

"You're going to stay with me?" He asked positive he would never see her outside of their own free time again.

"Of course. This is our quest, Fox." She said saying his first name, despite knowing how much he hated it.

He smiled down at her and kissed her check before opening the door to leave. The next time he saw her she was walking down the isle attached securely to her brother's arm. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to get lost in the idea that it was him standing there eat the alter for her and not the other guy.

"…Speak now or forever hold your peace…" As the priest asked if there were any objections Mrs. Scully nudged Mulder and whispered to him.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell her how you feel? That could be you." She said smiling at him, knowing deep down how the man truly felt about her daughter. Mulder shook his head and smiled at her as if she were joking. He watched with painful eyes as the two shared a kiss that bound them as husband and wife, he could feel his heart die a bit.

**Just a thought please review. I may not continue considering I'm not really sure if I want to take it further or how much further I can take it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to continue due to the outburst of reviews. Thank you all, you all made my day. Um…this chapter is short and I hope to make them a little longer, this won't be my longest story ever, but I'll try and make it decedent, if you have ideas please feel free to share, I do give credit where credit is due. **

**Incase I forgot to mention before this is definite AU.**

**Warning it gets kind of bad here, almost rape. RAPE!! NOT TOO GRAPHIC **

Mulder curiously paced the basement and looked to his watch for what seemed the hundredth time that morning. Today was the day Scully was to return to work after returning from her honeymoon yesterday and he wanted to know how she was doing. He hadn't seen her since the night of the wedding and the greater part of him missed her and was subconsciously worried about her.

Though the X-Files had been shut down not long ago the basement was still open to them and this is where they met every morning. He sat back in his chair that rested across from his old desk thinking maybe she was getting coffee and relaxed when all of a sudden the sound of the elevator doors opening and footsteps heading in a hurried motion grabbed his attention.

"Morning." She said briskly handing him a cup of coffee. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's ok." He said happy she was back in his sights once more. "Long night?" He joked, noticing a small hint of dark circles under one of her eyes. The idea that it was only under one of her eyes was brushed aside as the idea of another man touching her made him sick.

"You could say that." She said forcing a smile softly taking his hand and leading him out of the basement and to the real world where other agents roamed about the hustle and bustle of the world dealing with violent crimes, terrorist plots, suicides, kidnappings and everything else having to do with the normal.

Scully took a seat at her desk and smiled over at Mulder next to her as he worked the phone at his side. Background checks. This was there duty, they were to like it, or lump it. Nobody ever really knew what it meant, Scully's mother had been saying that for years and not even she knew what it meant. The best interpretation was like it or get out.

"So Scully…" Mulder started out, but stopped mid sentence in confusion, she looked over to him just as confused as he was.

"What's wrong Mulder?" She asked curiously.

"Is that ok?" He said unsure. "Me calling you Scully or do you preferred to be called Mrs. Jaredson? Or just Jaredson?"

"Scully, Mulder. Please just call me Scully." When she said it, it was as if she was begging with him to call her by her maiden name. Pleading with him to never refer to her as Jaredson anything ever again.

It had to be the way her eyes glistened when she asked that made him question, or perhaps it was a mental understanding they had unknowingly developed long ago. Whatever the reason was, he sat forward in his chair, hung up his 'busy tone' phone and asked her a serious question.

"Scully? Is everything ok at home? With Jason?" The second the words left his mouth she had been reaching for her cup of coffee and when his name had been spoken her hand had moved in a violent jerk, spilling the coffee all over the paperwork that cluttered her desk and onto the floor.

In a heartbeat Mulder was at her side helping her clean up the mess that had been made. The question that had been asked not seconds before long out of the minds of the both of them, for now, but the reaction would soon have them both thinking.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Mulder took Scully out to lunch and the spent the rest of their day doing background checks on the American population.

Later that night as Scully opened the door to her apartment, her heart pounded loudly in her chest. She silently prayed Jason wasn't home, that he was out at one of his strip clubs getting drunk. But as fate and luck would have it he sat on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand.

"You're late." He said as she closed the door and entered the small apartment. She let out a low and shaky breath, praying that with each and every pump of her heart another breath was promised.

"I'm sorry, we ran a little late into the background checks." She said softly. Heading towards the bedroom down the hall.

"Where you going?" He asked never once moving from where he sat, his gaze fixed on the muted television.

"To shower. My muscles are sore from sitting all day." She said as innocent as possible, knowing anything could set him off and she was not in a mood to fight him off.

"Hurry up, it's almost nine." He said and she disappeared into her room.

Nine o'clock at night was the guaranteed time she was expected to perform sexually for him, as was five in the morning and noon on days she didn't work. Any other times were just spring of the moment and she was given no choice. Back when they were dating it was fun, joyful, but ever since the ring was slid onto her finger, it had become rape. As she exited the shower she tried to change, but he forced her into the room, she tried to fight, telling him she was tired, but instead he ended up dragging her to the floor.

She knew it was going to be like the night before. That was how her 'Long night', as Mulder had put it, had gone. He had wanted sex, she had wanted sleep. She tried to run, he tried to fight. So she in turn fought back, she got a few good punches in and broke one of his left ribs, he hit her in the face and she was knocked out. When she came to it was morning, she had a black eye and was naked. He was nowhere to be found and she was late to work, applying make-up to hide her bruise only made her more late.

Tonight was no different, from where she was on the floor she lifted her foot and brought it to make contact with his groin, he screamed in pain and fell to the floor, letting out a few curse words in the process. She took off on her hands and knees, trying to escape, but only made it as far as that door when she felt something wrap around her ankle and pull her backward. Her nails scrapped at the floor and clawed at anything she passed by, desperately trying to grasp anything on her way back to stop her.

The feel of her naked body against the carpet caused a unbearable burning sensation and she was sure that by morning she would have a horrible rug burn. When she was back in his grasp he flipped her over so she was looking him right in the eyes, he then hit her in the face so her nose was bleeding and she couldn't think straight for a moment, offering him the perfect amount of time to cuff her to the bed. The feel of his hand on her bare skin was like fire that scorched her entire body, and not in the good way.

She cried softly at first than loudly as time increased until finally she found herself fast asleep and no longer in the reality of the world where she had lost by the strength of a man who took of advantage of her, and not just any man, but her husband.

The next morning when she came to she was alone in the room, lucky for her the five o'clock performance was put on hold for another day. Her cuffs were in her purse and she was asleep on the floor. Dry blood ran down the side of her face and tears stained her cheeks. Her black eye was more visible than ever along with a new bruise on her left hip and right thigh, not to mention the lovely shade of red that now covered her entire left side. She silently thanked god nobody saw her naked but Jason and herself so that nobody would question her about what had happened.

She managed to carry her slightly weakened body off the floor and over to the bathroom where she quickly showered and fixed her hair and make-up so not much was revealed. She silently prayed that one day she would wake up and that it would all be over, that everything was only a dream. But as the last bit of her black eye was concealed she knew a prayer was all it would remain.

Later that day at work Mulder sat talking to Scully about an old X-File, she sat listening and smiling intensively, nodding and adding her own comments every now and again. She had come ot find she enjoyed being in Mulder's company a lot more recently, though failed to notice why. The undying knowledge that perhaps if he was around Jason wouldn't touch her was a surefire assumption, but whatever the reason she knew his company made her feel safer than she had in a long time.

Scully had long since taken off her jacket as they sat talking, the heat of the cramped quarters had finally gotten to her and now she sat in her white blouse listening to Mulder. What she failed to notice was the ever so subtle glances he was taking to her stomach. He could see little, but an odd color could be made out through the thin layer of fabric and though he didn't want to pry, he was nonetheless curious and intrigued.

He watched carefully as she bent over to pick up a balled up piece of paper he purposely and playfully threw at her. He moved along with her, desperately begging her shirt to ride up a bit or stick to her shirt in hopes of getting a better look at her skin, but not for perverse reasons. No, for the reasons of a loving and caring friend. As fate wanted his prayers to be answered, a bit of Scully's shirt came out from being tucked into her black skirt and hiked up her side a bit, revealing a small sample of skin for him to view.

He sat back horrified at what he saw, her skin was a bright red and looked as if she had been dragged across something forcefully. He wanted to know what had caused this, who had caused this, and why there was small hints of bruising near the far corner near the bottom of her hip. Did Jason know? He wondered to himself.

He forced a smile and sat back as she came back up and looked him in the eye. She smiled brightly before throwing the piece of paper at him and letting out a good laugh when it his him square in the head. He knew he had to confront her about the red mark, but how and when he was unsure of, not to mention how she would react to it.

**Please review, the more reviews, the quicker the updates. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's short, for this, I am sorry. **

Mulder had been good at hiding the new found knowledge of her markings to himself throughout the day and as they walked across the street to a local diner for lunch he was careful where his hands rested as to cause her no discomfort. They talked about nothing in particular even though deep down Mulder was dieing to ask what had happened to her and if she was alright, but he knew that if she was hurt or in trouble she would come to him…wouldn't she? He had to wonder.

He knew her to be a strong and independent woman, bit in such a predicament could he rely on her to turn to a friend in an hour of need? Was she really in need? Was it abuse? Or was it an accident he was merely assuming for the worse? Not knowing was killing him more than anything.

They ate in semi-silence, every so often speaking of the past and laughing at the stupid moments they had shared. Mulder had noticed that Scully's eyes had softened a couple of times and she had looked near tears, but it passed once he placed his hand over hers and pulled her back to reality.

After lunch they returned to work and went over a few more background checks, calling people, asking questions. Taking certain visitors downstairs into the rooms to ask certain mandatory questions before letting them leave and continue on with their lives. It seemed all was normal, that is until Scully took a moment to herself to breathe alone in her quiet little room that a knock at the door sounded. She let out a frustrated groan before calling 'come in'. She quickly fixed her appearance thinking it was another person here to answer a few questions, but relaxed when she saw it was Mulder.

"Oh it's you." She said happily, relaxing back in her seat and let out a deep breath she was unaware she had been holding in.

"Yes, it is me." He said moving his head to the side and placing his hands on his hips so he

looked like a wannabe superhero. Scully let out a little giggle before throwing a case down on the table.

"What do you want Mulder?" She asked softly, a smile plastered on her face.

"To escort you home." He said honestly and flat out.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I brought my car. Anything else I can do for you?" She asked smiling

brightly.

"Well now that you mention it there is." He paused, unsure if he should pry or not, and if so, how to go about it. "Scully, earlier I saw you had a bruise on your hip, what happened?" He decided coming straight out with it was the best way.

He noticed her face fell, but only for a moment and she quickly had an answer.

"I ran into my dresser this morning getting ready for work. I think I hit it too hard." She said quickly. Rubbing her side for affect. When she looked at him, he was uncertain whether or not she was telling the truth, but thought against prying any further.

That night as Scully opened the door the stench of liquor invaded her nostrils and she could feel bile rise from the pit of her stomach and sit at the base of her throat. Before the door was even closed she felt flesh make contact with flesh and her head was forced back, closing the door in the process.

"You're late." Jason said, quietly. He gave a small kick to her on the floor and walked off into the room, leaving her on the floor to gather knowledge of what had just happened.

As she got to her feet and headed towards the bathroom she came face to face with her husband. He stood in the way of her and the shower and shook his head. At first she was unsure of what he meant, but the second his hand was around her throat and forcing her against the wall in the far corner she knew there would be no shower tonight.

"You don't resist, you get to keep consciousness and maybe I won't hurt you so much, ok?" He ask softly, pulling off her shirt. As much as she hated it as agreed, she was too tired to fight and loose, too tired of loosing consciousness, and she was running out of places and excuses for her bruises and cuts. So instead, she closed her eyes and laid on the bed, she dreamed she was with Mulder, somewhere else far away working on an X-File, because, truth be told, that was far better than this.

"See Dana? That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jason asked a while later as he got off of her and got dressed. "I'm going out for a drink, I'll see you when you get home from work. I love you." He said kissing her on the lips. "Your beautiful if you just listen. I only do what's best for you, I only want you to listen. I don't like hurting you." He said and with that he was gone.

As the door closed Scully shot up from her bed and was quickly in the shower scrubbing off the evidence that made her stomach turn, that made her sick and wished she had never married.

When she got out of the shower and was ready for bed in her pajamas, she made the decision to sleep on the couch and made her way out there with a spare blanket and pillow from the guest bedroom. After setting up a makeshift bed she picked up the phone and dialed an all too familiar number, knowing full well the person would be up at this our.

"Mulder." The person said wide awake.

"Hello Mulder." Scully said happily looking around her empty apartment, desperately trying to forget what had happened an few hours ago and trying to pretend it was like the good old days.

"Scully? Is everything ok?" There was a moment of panic in his voice and she wanted to cry and tell him everything, but knew she couldn't, instead she lied, telling him, Jason was out on a business trip and she was up late watching the news.

They were talking only for what seemed hours, but was only thirty three minutes when the door to the apartment opened and Scully was faced with Jason walking in. Shock was written all over her features because she hadn't expected him back until morning, but the second they locked eyes, she could tell the rest of the night would not be good.

"Who are you talk to?" He asked.

"Mulder, I have to go." She said hanging the phone up, not giving him a change to say good bye.

"Mulder? As in your _male _partner from the FBI." He spat out the word male, covering her in his saliva. She was now cowering in the corner as he advanced on her, his hand raised in her air as he approached closer to her.

"He's just my friend." She defended the both of them quickly.

"Have you been lying to him and telling him I hit you?" He asked.

"No, Jason." She said, quickly as his hand came down forcefully and slapped her across the face, and again, repeatedly until she had fallen off the couch and was on the floor crying.

"I thought you loved my Dana. I thought you loved me, and then I find out you are talking to other men and telling them lies about me." He said delivering a swift kick to her head. Sending another wave a tears to her, she lay on the floor, cowering in her fetal position, begging him to stop, too weak to fight back, too powerless.

"Please Jason, please stop."

"I wish I could, but you brought this upon yourself." He said grabbing a handful of her red hair and placed a kiss on her forehead before throwing her head down and kicking her in the stomach. "You can just sleep out here tonight."

The next morning at five o'clock Scully was woken by Jason, he had been nice enough to let her slide the past two days, but now he wanted his pay back, he took it without asking and left her with only two hours sleep and three new bruises on her face. Today would be a long and difficult day. Not to mention what her partner would think.

**Please review. The next chapter may take a little longer to update because I want it to be a little loner in length than the last have been. **


	4. Chapter 4

Scully made her way into the basement office late that day. She was so late that she found it quiet and empty. A cup of coffee sat waiting for her with a bagel and cream cheese along with a note etched with Mulder's handwriting. As she opened the small note her heart fluttered as she read the letters that were his and smiled softly to herself, glad his words offered some comfort, no matter how insignificant they were.

_Scully- I hope you're ok. I'll meet you upstairs.- Mulder. _

She took her still warm coffee and bagel and made her way up the stairs and to her desk across from her partner where she got started on background checks again for the rest of the day. Her only hopes were he hadn't noticed her slight limp due to the bruised stomach she had and the slight shade difference on her face to hide her new bruises from this morning.

"I thought you weren't going to show." Mulder said without looking over to, but moved his hand across to her desk to let her know he was talking to her.

"Sorry, I over slept." She lied taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "Thanks for breakfast."

"Anytime." He said peaking over the computer to look her in the eyes and smile, she smiled back, but she noticed his cringe, he saw the difference in her make-up.

Work went by quickly, background checks and reports to be written up and filed. When lunch came Mulder and offered to take her as he had before, and like in the past she had accepted. Now as he drove her down the street, he offered to take he some place different, they sat talking.

"Scully are you tanning?" Mulder asked softly referring to the different shading of her face.

"No, why?" She said moving the sun visor own to look herself in the mirror, her make-up was fading and she was beginning to tell her bruises were there.

"I feel that there is something you're hiding from me." He joked, but she merely looked out the window and faked a smile.

It wasn't long before Scully found herself sitting at '_their bench' _while Mulder was off talking to a vendor and getting them hotdogs for lunch. She looked out over into the reflecting pool and got lost for a moment. She silently thanked Mulder for bringing her here, she loved this place, and she knew he knew that. It was the perfect place to think.

"And a hotdog for the lady." He said handing her the sausage wrapped in bread and foil. She took it happily and muttered a thanks before taking a bite and savoring the taste of the food.

Long ago she had learned what a hotdog consisted of and hadn't touched one for years, but in the past five years she learned to push such things away. Knowing full well that if you though about everything you ever ate, you would never eat. Scully looked over to Mulder and laughed at the fact that half of his face was covered with mustard and she took it upon herself to clean it off for him.

"Why thank you Scully." He said jokingly. As she finished the last bit of her chips and soda. "Looks like you have some too." He said bringing the napkin to her cheek near her lips, when he wiped away he moved back in shock. She didn't even have to ask, she knew what he had found.

Scully got up from her seat and took off running towards the car, depositing her trash in the bin on her way. Mulder got up and quickly followed after her.

"Scully! Wait!" Mulder called after her, but once realizing that the car was locked Scully was left with nowhere to run, and Mulder was left with an advantage. "What happened?" He asked seriously taking a look at the large purplish bruise that was taking over the side of her face.

"I was cleaning the bookcase last night and I couldn't reach this one shelf, well this ceramic jar I own came at me and hit a few good places on me face." She lied quickly. Then mentally patted herself on the back for also explaining any other bruises that just may accidentally show up.

"Damn it." Mulder said out of frustration and slammed his fist against the car, what he failed to notice was the fact that it was so close to Scully. When he turned back around to open her door he found her on the floor curled up her hands over her head and tears threatening to fall. "Scully? Are you ok?" He asked helping her stand up.

"Yeah." She quickly lied, "I just thought…" she soon realized she had no lie to wiggle her way out of this one, especially now that he was looking her straight in the eyes.

Part of her felt warm, safe and protect here, like this. He had one arm around her waist to hold her up on her unsteady legs and another on her shoulder so he could get a good look at her face, but he offered her more security than he could have ever imagined.

"You just thought I was going to hit you." He finished her sentence for her and was surprised when she started crying in his embrace and collapsed in his arms. Mulder held her still and hugged her tight, desperately trying to fix the strong woman that was broken.

It was later that night that Scully entered her home with a heavy heart, she had spent her entire day trying to convince Mulder that Jason had only had a one time rage fit and that it wouldn't happen again. Mulder hadn't believed her, he had told her that once a man knew h could strike a woman and get away with it he would never stop. She knew that, but she had spent her whole day convincing him otherwise.

Now as she walked into her apartment, silence entered her ears and she let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding. She had promised Mulder that if Jason hit her again she would tell him and they would turn him over, but she couldn't. Jason seemed to be the killing type, all she had to do was stay out of his way and she would be fine.

As Scully entered the shower, she let the hot water relax her tense muscles and wash away the ten pounds of make-up on her face. While in the shower the phone had started to ring, but due to fact that she was now in her own tranquil world, it fell to deaf ears, or so one would like to think.

"_Hi, Scully, it's me. Call me as soon as you get this message, I made a break on this new case and think you'll be surprise." _

There was a loud beep before footsteps could be heard walking down the hall. Scully's heart froze as the bathroom door opened followed by the shower curtain. Jason looked her body up and down, but only grabbed her by the arm and dragged her naked body out into the living room to replay the message.

"Are you cheating on me!?" He all but screamed in her ear, the smell of liquor heavy on his breath.

"No, it's just Mulder." She said, she knew he was lying about the case part and he was most likely just calling to check up on her.

"I don't care who it is, I don't want men calling here asking for you at all hours of the night." He said throwing her to the floor. As Scully got she took a quick peak to the clock, it was only nine pm, all hours of the night be damned. "Hurry and dry yourself off." He said, she didn't have to ask; it was nine o'clock.

After he was done, Jason thanked her once again as if she were a dog who had behaved properly for company. As he lay in bed he allowed her to shower again, she scrubbed off the evidence and looked over her bruises in the mirror. She looked like a train wreck, she had done autopsy's on people in better looking conditions than herself.

After she had showered, she changed into her pajama's and swallowed down her bile at the thought of having to share her bed with the man she was forced to love till death. She then began to mentally calculate how long she had to die, cancer wasn't looking that bad any more, too bad Mulder found her a cure. And with Mulder as her last thought she drifted into sleep.

**Ok so now Mulder knows, maybe things will gets little more interesting, huh? Please review. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon for this story and my other story called "Another Time and Place." **


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks had passed since Mulder had found out about Scully being abused by Jason. Occasionally, when she wasn't looking he would look her body over for any new marks or see if she was limping as she walked. Though the beatings still continued, Scully had just gotten better at hiding the evidence from her partner and friend.

Mulder paced the basement office on his lunch hour alone. Scully had been taken out to lunch by her husband and his mind had been wondering through scenarios of him beating her and him standing here useless to her. His mental actions were uncontrollable to him and he hated himself for thinking such things, but what he hated most of all was not knowing what was going on with his partner.

She had told him on numerous occasions to let it drop, that she was fine, and that the beating was a one time thing and from the way she looked and acted when she came to work he had nothing to do, but believe her. For some reason, in his gut, in his heart of heart he refused to believe this was it. Something deep down told him that Jason Jaredson was a bad man and out to hurt the one woman he loved more than life itself, but was too stupid to do anything about.

The hour was almost up and Mulder had yet to eat anything, his worrying had prevented any form of food from entering his train of thought, let alone his stomach. As the basement door opened, Mulder's body tensed from the seat he sat in behind the desk and he longed to see the petite red haired woman that was his partner.

"Scully?" He questioned as the door opened and closed, the person had their back to them, their head was covered in a sweatshirt hoodie that was wet from the rain outside. As the person turned to face him, they removed the hood to reveal the bright red hair and a smiling face.

"Hello Mulder." She greeted happily holding up a carton of Chinese food as if teasing him with it.

"What do you have there?" He asked placing his feet, which rested on the desk, on the floor so he could lean forward with anticipation properly.

"Lunch, something told me you would forget to eat." She said walking over to him to hand him the carton of food. She had made it seem she had brought it for him from the restaurant Jason had taken her to when in reality she had driven herself down the street to get him something after her husband had dropped her off.

"Thanks Scully. You didn't have to bring me anything." He said opening the carton and closing his eyes to welcome in the sweet aroma of spaghetti.

"It's ok. You've been taking me out to lunch almost everyday. It's the least I could do." She said smiling taking a seat across from him and relaxed as he ate. Her side ached a bit, but she would never show signs or let him know, Jason had been up to his old habits again and had taken to hitting her.

Later that night as Scully entered the quiet apartment, the stale smell of alcohol and pizza invaded her senses. She held back the need to vomit as she slowly closed the door as to make little noise and quietly crept passed the unconscious man on her couch and into the bedroom. Once in her safe haven she quietly closed the door and began to undress, praying tonight she would get to sleep alone in her bed and not have to perform for the vile man she was forced to love.

Tears found there way down her face, how had she been reduced to such a life? Scared to come home at night? Forced to tiptoe to bed and crawl under the covers like a scared puppy? She walked into the bathroom to wipe away the ten pounds of make up from her face, revealing the purple bruises that had formed, a small busted lip she had become good at hiding and a few other scratches and cuts. How had such a strong woman been reduced to cowering in the corner with her hands above her head begging for the hitting to stop? How had such a pretty face become black and blue with marks of hate and rage?

Scully stole a glance in the mirror to the nightstand behind her; it was empty, just as it had been since the day they had gotten back from their honeymoon. She could tell no one. 'Tell any one and you're dead' he had said.

She turned and walked over to her nightstand and allowed her fingers to graze over the cold and empty gun holster. How and when he had gotten his hands on it was uncertain to say the least, not to mention where he was keeping it. She was just glad they hadn't had any cases where she needed it, nor that the FBI hadn't asked for it yet.

He had promised that if she told anyone or left he would hunt her down and kill her and her family, not to mention Mulder as well. Jason loved her, in his own sick way, he loved her, and his loved was going to be the death of her. The tears fell freely now and she fell to the floor, her physical pain was now numbed to the mental pain, how had she become captive to this horrid monster? Better yet, how would she ever get out alive?

The door swung open and her head popped up to see a half awake, fully drunk Jason standing in the door. Though he could barely stand he seemed to keep his balance by holding onto the door frame.

"What a-a-rr-r-e y-y-oooo-u doin-g?" He asked as Scully shot to her feet and rushed to the bathroom locking the door in the process. Though her journey was a lot further than his, he was in no condition to chance her.

"D-d-d-a-a-NNN-a. It's nnnn-i-n-e." He said a smile in his voice; he didn't give her time to react before the lock to the bathroom door was shot off. Scully gave a slight scream as the tears blurred her vision beyond sight. She now feared for her life, he had her gun and he was not of sound mind, for all she knew this was the end.

"Ok, Jason. I'll get on the bed, just please don't shoot anymore. Please." She begged as a little girl would beg her father to buy a pony she wanted.

"G-g-g-ooood girl." He said watching with satisfied eyes as she undressed and made her way over to the bed.

As soon as he had finished Jason got dressed and stormed out the door, leaving Scully alone to cry in the bed. Once certain he was gone she jumped out of the bed and into the shower where she started to scrub off the evidence as best as she could, not caring if it was hurting her body more. The more pain it caused the better, the white painful sensation would help her forget the memories for however brief a moment. Once her shower was over she got changed, re-applied her make-up and once certain Jason wasn't coming back she raced out of the apartment and to the only place she ever felt safe enough.

Mulder sat in his apartment flicking through the channels late that night when he came across an interesting show about alien abductees. He placed the remote down and took to eating his sun flower seeds when a knock at his door sounded throughout the semi empty apartment. He stole a glance at the clock and was curious as to who would be at his door a quarter to midnight.

Upon opening the wooden object he had little time to take in the person standing before him due to the fact that in an instant the person was quickly wrapped around him. He immediately regretted not asking who it was or looking through the peep hole, but he recalled seeing a flash of red and knew it was Scully. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on top of her soaked red hair. It didn't take him long to realize her chest was heaving, and she was heavily crying on him.

He pulled her out at arms length and wiped away her tears and brought her into his apartment to dry off. It had been raining outside, and she had obviously walked her, given her current soaked state. He offered her some dry clothes, but she didn't change just yet, and some coffee which she nursed as she sat on his couch, which he didn't seem to mind she was getting wet.

"So why are you here? Is Jason ok, are you ok?" She nodded her head and began to cry again. "Scully?"

"Mulder, there is something I need to tell you, and I think I know how you're going to take this, but I can't have you do it this way, please." He looked into her eyes and saw utter fear and for the first time in his life since finding out she was dieing of cancer, he too was scared.

"I promise, Scully. Whatever you need I'll do." He said taking her hand. She took a deep breath and slowly began to explain everything, unsure of how he would take it, unsure if she should even tell him. Only sure that she was sick and tired of living the ay she was.

Once finished Mulder's eyes showed pure anger and Scully could tell he wanted to kill Jason.

"Mulder?"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner Scully? We could have done something before he hurt you anymore?" He asked looking at her with anger, but she knew it wasn't directed towards her.

"I was scared Mulder, he was my gun. He told me he'd kill me if I told anybody. I debated whether to not to tell you now."

"Then why did you?" He asked, it wasn't meant to be rude, only a question as to what had made her change her mind.

"He shot the lock to my bathroom door off, he almost shot me in the process. I'm scared one of these days it will be me and then what? I'm scared Mulder." She asked crying, Mulder pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder, his hand rubbed her back.

"I won't let him kill you Scully, don't worry. I won't let him hurt you any more. Ok? We'll get him. We'll put him behind bars without him knowing that's I know. Just they way you want." He said smiling into her hair as he placed a kiss on top of her head.

"God Mulder; what did I ever do to deserve a friend like you?" She asked smiling, knowing she had gone to the right place to feel safe.

"I love you Scully, I'd never let anybody hurt you." He said, unaware he had just spoke his heart to her. Mulder leaned forward and lightly brushed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, Scully jumped back in shock. "I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"No, it's just…" she trialed off, unsure how to excuse herself for reacting the way she did.

"He hurt you, I understand." He said tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear before getting up to let her change.

**Well, they kissed, but will Scully ever let him touch her? And now that Mulder knows so begins the plan to bring Jason down and perhaps the relationship between Mulder and Scully? IDK does anybody out there want them to be together? Hehe is that even a question? LOL**

**Hey sorry it took so long I lost my flashdrive with the chapter. Um I wrote a song called saving me would anybody like me to put it onto a chapter? I think it fits, maybe, actually it gave me the idea for the story. **

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

While Scully was left alone in Mulder's room to change, Mulder roamed about the living room cleaning off the couch so he could sleep comfortably while she took the bed. His anger was still heavy, but he knew he had to keep his promise to her, not just because he loved her, but because her life was on the line. After twenty minutes had passed and she still hadn't come out of the room so he decided to check up on her.

As he approached his bedroom door and gave a slight knock there was a muffled cry and within an instant he had the door open and he was standing in the room. Within a matter of seconds he found this to be a mistake as he now found his partner naked and cowering in the far corner of his bedroom. She looked like a child, so small and innocent trying to hide from mommy and daddy to get out of taking a nighttime bath. He quickly looked away, but looked back just as quick, he knew this one time was an exception to the rules, she needed him now more than ever.

He slowly approached her and she brought her knees closer to her bare chest, almost covering herself more from his view. He didn't seem to mind, she was shy, though they had seen each other naked a few times before that was in the face of near death, this was a little different. He noticed tears fell from her already puffy eyes and he longed to pull her close and hold her, to tell her everything would be ok; his anger grew even more before subsiding and turning into pain for the emotionally and psychically stripped woman before him.

"Scully?" He asked stretching his hand out to her. She shut her eyes tight and violently moved her head to the side so he could only see the back of her head and her red hair. He could tell by her heaving body she was crying though. From this new position he allowed his eyes to roam her nude form and noticed that on her back old bruises were in the process of healing, and on her side a large purple mark rested. "Please Dana; I'm not going to hurt you." As he spoke her first name she turned to face him and he noticed that a tear had washed off a bit of her make-up and revealed a slight part of her black eye.

His hand bravely reached out and brushed the tear away, careful as to how he touched her on such a sensitive spot. He was shocked she allowed him to touch her, but happy nonetheless. He dropped his head, suddenly embarrassed to be sitting before her in such a state when his eyes rested on her naked thigh and the branding it held. Bruises in the form of hand prints marked along her thighs and a bit of her legs, Scully could feel his gaze hot on her body.

"My god, Scully what did that monster do to you?" He asked softly, his hand hovering now above the spot, almost begging to touch, but knowing he shouldn't.

"It's ok." She said nodding her head, letting him know it was alright for him to touch her thigh. His hand took it's time falling onto the soft and tender skin, but as it finally touched it he was ever so gentle, careful as to how and where he touched her, only wanting to make sure she wasn't in too much pain. He was still shocked she had surprised she had spoken at all.

"You should change." He said after a moment of silence of which he had been looking at the old bruises on her back. She nodded in silent agreement and waited for him to leave the room before finally getting up from her spot on the floor. As she re-entered the bathroom she dared not look in the mirror again, for that's what had sent her crawling and crying into the corner in the first place.

As she exited the bedroom ten minutes later, Mulder offered Scully another cup of coffee and together they sat on the couch to watch the news. Scully's heart pounding as she softly prayed Jason wouldn't get home until after eight in the morning, a good time after she would be gone for work. There had been silence in the apartment except for the TV for over twenty minutes until Mulder finally spoke up.

"Well, it's almost two in the morning and we have work in a few hours, what do you say we get some sleep?" He asked looking over to her. She smiled softly and nodded her head once again in a silent agreement. He offered her his hand and she took it gratefully before following him into his bedroom.

She washed her face in the bathroom, trying her best to ignore the mirror, as he pulled back the covers and got the bed ready for her. Once she was all settled in and comfortable he gave her cheek a soft kiss and started to walk out of the room, but was stopped when her hand reached out and pulled him back.

"Mulder, please stay with me. Hold me." She begged, once again he saw the look of a child, this time the child was broken and helpless and desperately needed a parent. "I'm tired of sleeping alone."

He nodded his head in understanding, unable to say no to the woman he loved, whether she believed him or not. He removed his shirt and moved to the other side of the bed and carefully crawled in next to her. He was all to shocked when she started to move around and rested her head on his chest lightly, but the second her cheek met his bare chest she jumped.

"I won't hurt you. I promise." He soothed. He felt her nod her head, this she knew was true, but her mind and body were programmed on another channel. He felt her warm cheek once again on his bare chest followed by her hand, then for the first time in a long time, he felt her relax. He took this moment to wrap his arm around her waist, being careful of her wounds, and hold her close. He promised to protect her and protect her he would…even in sleep. He placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and fell into a deep sleep.

It had been a rough day at work for Scully, but things had been a little easier with Mulder at her side. When she got home later that night, she found Jason in the bedroom hunched over a few drawers packing some clothes into a suitcase that rested on the bed. Her heart froze in her chest and a lump in her throat rose, within a matter of seconds she could see this would not end well.

"Are you going somewhere Jason?" She asked trying to show there was no sign of struggle in her voice.

"Yes, I'm going on a little trip." He said looking over to where she stood in the bedroom doorway.

"Where?" She asked looking to him curiously.

"I don't know where, but I'm hoping while I'm gone you take this time to clear your head and decide whether or not you want to be in this marriage." He said looking over to her. She was glad looks couldn't kill because she would have dropped dead right then and there, his look was cold, hateful and downright murderous. "Because if you don't…" He trailed off and went back to packing.

"What are you talking about, Jason?" She asked, her heart pounding once again.

"Where were you last night, Dana?" Her heart now felt as if it had dropped to her stomach. "I came home at three this morning and found the apartment empty. I was worried something happened to you." He explained walking passed her out of the room and into the kitchen. His voice sounded as if he really didn't care if something happened to her.

Scully stayed in her spot and thought of an excuse to give him, knowing the truth would piss him off and most likely put her in the ground.

"Where were you Dana?" Jason asked coming back into view as he started walking towards her down the hall, one hand was behind his back.

As he approached her he roughly pushed her against the nearby wall with his free hand and within one swift movement he pulled a knife out from behind his back. Scully could feel the cold metal against the skin of her neck and she dared not swallow. Every shallow breath she was scared to take and as the hot tears fell from her eyes fear escaped with them. In one second he had both her wrists in one of his hand and above her head so she couldn't fight back.

"I'm going to ask you one more time…" He said, the knife digging into her throat more, she could feel it breaking the skin, followed by a soft trickle of liquid make its way down her neck and down her chest below her shirt. "Where were you?"

"I got called into work late last night. We got a break on a case." She lied in a soft whisper, knowing that any sudden movement could dig the knife deeper into her skin and do serious damage.

"Don't lie to me woman." He said digging the knife slightly deeper causing her to give a slight yelp of pain as more liquid fell from her throat.

"I'm not lying." She said so low she barely heard herself. "Please Jason, don't hurt me."

"Fine." He said releasing his hold slightly on her throat. Scully let out a shaking breath, careful how much was let out as not to move the knife close to her skin once again. "But if I find out you are cheating on me Dana, I swear to god I will kill you." He said removing the knife, letting her go and turning back to his packing.

Scully left the wall and made her way to the bathroom where she wiped away her tears and examined her throat. Though the cut was big enough to allow blood to escape, it wasn't big enough to do any damage. She moved over to shower and grabbed the towel that hung on the door; she then moved her gold cross necklace aside and brought the towel to her neck and applied pressure. Once the bleeding had stopped she cleaned up her chest and changed her shirt and bra before placing a gauze and tape over the new cut. She let the tears fall at the mess her life was as she cleaned the blood from her gold cross, thanking god it didn't break in the incident.

The opening of the bathroom door pulled her out of her thoughts and to the man standing in the doorway. She looked at him in the mirror as she placed the bloody towel and clothes in the sink.

"I'm leaving now, I should be back soon, but I'm not sure when exactly, but I will be back." He said looking over to her. "Remember what I said. I love you." He said walking over to her turning her around to place a loving kiss on her lips, one she didn't return. She would never forget what he said about her cheating on him, the cut on her neck would forever be a reminder, as would the scar it would become.

She watched him exit the bathroom and listened as the apartment door closed, signaling he was gone and for the first time she felt happy. He was gone, she didn't know for how long, but she was just happy to have him out of her hair for a while.

As Scully roamed about her empty apartment free of her abusive husband a sense of liberation came over her as well as a sense of pride she knew that shouldn't be there. As she stole a glance to the clock on the wall in the corner she felt an instant sense of loneliness and heartache and it was only eight thirty four at night. Without thinking twice Scully walked over to the phone and dialed an all too familiar number.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at Scully's door and soon she was encased in the embrace of her partner and best friend. Mulder held Scully close before they entered the apartment. Once the door was closed Mulder noticed the white bandage around Scully's neck, some of it was red with blood that had leaked through. He stopped her mid step and pulled her close, with one finger he tilted her chin upward and gently ran his thumb over the bloody bandage.

"What happened? And don't lie to me." He said dropping her chin so their eyes were now locked.

"He cut my throat a bit." She whispered averting his gaze once seeing the anger rest behind his brown eyes.

"My god Scully." He said lifting her head up again only this time he took her necklace off and pealed the tape and gauze off her neck a bit to take a look at the cut.

"It's not that bad Mulder; I cleaned it up and dressed it. It will leave a small scar, but that's it."

"Where is that Bastard now?" He asked looking at the small, slightly bloody cut.

"He left for a while on some trip. He didn't say where though, I really don't care either." She said closing her eyes as she felt him run his finger over the soft and tender flesh.

"Scully, you're running out of places on your body for him to hurt you." He said still looking over her neck, the cut was small and slightly long, but with as much make-up as she was wearing she shouldn't have a hard time hiding it.

Scully was about to say something when all of a sudden she felt hot breath over her neck and flesh, goose bumps covered her skin. She hated to admit it, but an intense sense of arousal swept over her and within a moments time she moved her head so that her lips were just millimeters from Mulder's. Before they had a moment to close the distance the ringing of the phone pulled them apart.

"Saved by the bell." Mulder joked placing the gauze back over her throat and clasping her cross back on.

"More like stopped." Scully said smiling at him as she pulled away from him and over to the ringing contraption. "Hello? Oh hi mom, yeah, long time no hear." She said into the phone before placing it on the speaker and walking into the kitchen where Mulder was in the fridge getting Scully something to drink.

"Yes, what my daughter gets married and off and ignores me?" Mrs. Scully joked.

"No mother. I've just been a little busy that's all." She said looking over to Mulder._ Yeah, busy trying to stay alive. _Mulder thought.

"So how's married life? Or do you never leave the bedroom?" Mrs. Scully joked once again.

"Mother!" Scully said as Mulder's fists tightened in anger.

"What? I know what it's like, I was a newlywed once."

"Well life has been different." Scully admitted from the kitchen, she was looking in the fridge for something to eat for dinner with Mulder when all of a sudden he let out a sneeze.

"Bless you, dear." Mrs. Scully said over the phone.

"Thank you Mrs. Scully." Mulder said not wanting to be rude.

"Fox?" She said confusion ruling her voice. "Dear, how are you? What are you doing there? No offense."

"None taken, um…Scu…Dana and I are working on a case." He quickly lied. Scully looked over to him and smiled.

"And Jason is ok with this?" She asked.

"He doesn't mind, he's not even here. He went on some work related trip for a week or so." Scully half lied; her mother didn't know Jason was unemployed and a drunk.

"Oh, well that's good I guess." There was a distant ringing in the background from the phone followed by Mrs. Scully yelling something. "Oh I better go, Bill is here with Mattie. Behave you two, bye. Love you Dana, nice talking to you Fox."

"Bye mom, love you." Scully called.

"By Mrs. Scully." Mulder called before the phone was hung up.

Once the room was quiet again Mulder approached Scully and looked over her shoulder and into the fridge.

"So dinner…I'm thinking…pizza." He said smiling down at her.

"I second that." She said smiling as he walked over to the phone and called the pizza place and ordered their pizza to be delivered.

Once Scully had cleaned and changed the bandages on her neck she made her way onto the couch next to Mulder and curled up on his side. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, place a soft kiss on her forehead. When Scully lifted her head to look him in the eyes she gave him a soft smile and lifted her body so that her lips were a few inches from his. Mulder leaned down and closed the distance between them, their lips met in a soft sensual kiss, his lips massaging hers careful of where they went for fear he would hurt her.

His tongue begged entrance and he was surprised when she opened her mouth and granted him entrance. He shifted in his seat as to get a better grip on her shoulder and pull her closer to him, his free hand moved to the side of her face, cupping her cheek in the process. As he pulled apart from her he lightly bit her lip, careful of her bruising.

"Mulder." She said while letting out a heavy breath, her chest heaving and begging for more air.

Mulder locked his eyes with her and dropped his lips to the side of her neck where she hadn't been cut. Once there he lightly sucked on her skin and nibbled away, placing soft kiss on her. Scully ran her fingers through his hair, placing fleeting kiss on top of his head, that is until the doorbell rang.

"Pizza man." Mulder said reluctantly pulling away from her and placing a soft peck on her pouty lips before getting up to answer the door and get the pizza.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok now I was not going to continue this as you all know, but thanks to so many reviews saying to continue it I decided I couldn't give up. IRONY! Well please enjoy I will keep writing but updates will still be taking long because I am working two jobs, so please be patient, thank you so much for doing so in the past, you are all the bomb, thanks so much. **

**And I can't say it enough…to those of you who write bad reviews GET A LIFE…**** its called fan**_**FICTION**_** not fan**_**NONFICTION**_**. Ok so the characters are out of character…so what don't point it out, move on with your life. To be fair I did warn you and say it was going to be an alternative universe, so that is sort of self explanatory on how the characters may/WILL change.**

**By the way I didn't choose to stop production of this story due to the bad reviews. I have received many bad reviews in the past, this I am used to. I chose to stop production because of the Navy, which reminds me, if for any reason I just disappear and don't return…that's why. Sorry. Come on people, those who know me know I can take criticism and those who don't know me…well trust me I can take it. ok I'm also working two jobs so updating this story will take awhile.**

**I should have this done before I go into the Navy, I can't however promise the same for Mr. and Mrs. Spooky Mulder, however I promise to continue with that as a soon as I get back. I most likely don't ship out until next Spring I haven't gotten my date yet. **

Once Mulder had returned to her side with the pizza in hand, Scully felt an instant sense of warmness and security. As he got up to fetch some paper plates, napkins and sodas for them to drink she began to realize just how much this had come to scare her. She shouldn't feel like this around him, she shouldn't feel as if her world would end without him, yet she did. Her heart raced a thousand beats per minute when his arm accidentally brushed up against her thigh and she jumped slightly at the contact.

"Sorry." He quickly apologized, knowing any wrong move could have her curdled up like a child once again and this was something he wanted to avoid.

"It's ok." She whispered taking the plate of pizza he handing her along with a can of diet coke.

They sat watching TV in silence while eating, Scully sat next to Mulder her head rested softly on his chest and Mulder's arm came around her shoulders and hugged her close. For the first time in a long time Scully felt safe and loved, she only felt guilty it wasn't with the man she had promised her heart too, but then again that was his loss.

"How's your neck?" Mulder asked after what felt like an eternity of silence.

"It's ok." She whispered lifting her head to look up at him. When they locked eyes she couldn't help but smile, her world felt right. Her heart felt less heavy.

"Scully." He whispered her name softly as he lowered his head to meet her lips for the second time that day, but he stopped just millimeters away from her face, leaving her the decision to move forward to turn away.

Scully smiled softly and forgot all about the pain and hate in her life and made new memories filled with happiness, love and joy by moving forward and pressing her lips to Mulder's and kissing him. Their lips moved together softly at first, Mulder was careful as to where he moved around her bruised face and where he touched, trying to be as delicate as possible. They shifted on the couch so that now Scully was lying on her back and Mulder was above her.

"Ouch!" Scully cried out as her entire body bucked upward and into Mulder's, causing him to stop his actions in an instant and examine her.

"Are you alright?" He asked frantically worry in his eyes. Scully had to keep form laughing because she knew he was honestly worried about her.

"I'm fine; the remote was just driven into my back." She said reaching behind her to grab the offended object and turn the TV off, but in so doing she accidentally turned the radio on as well. "I'll leave it." Scully said as the sound of a guitar could be heard playing followed by the soft steady background of drums.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mulder asked and got his answer when Scully pulled his back down on top of her and continued to kiss him. As Mulder's hand delicately made its way under Scully's shirt, careful as to where he touched, he was not surprised when she let out a soft cry and moved away.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized.

"No, it's me. I want this, really I do." She said smiling up at him as her hand cupped his cheek. "Some habits die hard."

"I would never hurt you, never."

"I know."

"If you don't want to go through with any of this, or if you want to stop, just say so." He said. Scully leaned up and kissed him, soon the lyrics to the song played out from the speakers.

_Take a look at this broken heart,_

_Can't you see it's falling apart?_

_Piece by piece it's tried to be saved_

_But the road to healing is still left unpaved _

_Black and blue from the pain_

_Tears have mixed with the rain_

_Spirit broken, bones crushed,_

_Fear emerging, emotions rushed,_

"Mulder." Scully breathed softly, but it came out as more of a beg as she gently tugged on his shirt. She wanted this, she _needed_ this. The feel of being loved of being wanted and needed in return and not just being used for person satisfaction for a few minutes before leaving off to the bar.

_I thought he was the one,_

_My stars, my moon, my sun,_

_But like a devil in disguise,_

_He won my heart with nothing but lies,_

_Save me from this cruel life_

_Rescue me from this strife,_

_Make it better with a kiss,_

_Show me the world I have missed,_

_Save me from the monsters that I fear,_

_Take me in your arms and hold me near,_

_Take away the hurt the has been inflicted upon my being,_

_Make it disappear with a kiss; sight unseen._

She felt as Mulder placed soft kisses along her collarbone, the whole time he was careful of the cut that resided there. She gave off a soft moan and allowed her self to remember the last time she had felt so much love from just a kiss, but came up blank. Her life was filled with darkness, and hate. Yet here in this moment a man offered her light and love with something so simple.

"Something wrong?" Mulder asked softly. Scully felt different looking him in the eyes here in this moment she felt as if she could give him anything. She shook her head no and kissed his lips softly, she could definitely get used to that.

_Mend the pieces of the shattered soul,_

_For now healing can take its toll,_

_Someone finally understands,_

_And has taken the maiden's hands_

_Whisper words of love and truth,_

_Tell her beneath the scars she holds beauty and youth,_

_Fragile is the broken soul, messy is the bleeding heart,_

_Yet they are meant to clean and mend from the start,_

"I love you." Mulder said softly into her ear as he lifted up her shirt. He looked down at her bruised body and felt her take in a deep breath and hold it. When he looked at her face he found tears falling from her tightly closed eyes, he lightly touched her face and softly kissed her lips. "You're beautiful."

"How can you say that?" She asked after letting out a shaky breath. Her tears were now falling freely and she looked down to her stomach that was covered in bruises. "I'm all beat up."

"So you've been hurt. I told you I'll kill him, but you are still beautiful, and don't you ever let anybody tell you anything different, not even yourself." Scully smiled through her tears and kissed him.

That night for the first time in the longest time Scully made love to someone she really cared about…to somebody she loved. Though there had been a few times where they had to stop because Scully was scared of Mulder to touch her or Mulder had placed his hand over a spot too sensitive, in the end it was all worth it.

_Kiss away the pain; make it hurt a little less,_

_Stop the nightmares; help me to get a little rest,_

_Hold me close as I sleep,_

_Wake me up if you hear me weep._

_Save me from this cruel life_

_Rescue me from this strife,_

_Make it better with a kiss,_

_Show me the things I have missed,_

_Save me from the monsters that hide under my bed,_

_Take away the things he placed in my head,_

_Take the step forward for I'm too scared to move,_

_Stop me from running and show that I have something to prove,_

Mulder looked up to the sleeping woman laying on his chest. He hadn't seen her so happy in the longest time, she was actually smiling in her sleep, he kissed her forehead tenderly before covering them both with a blanket and falling asleep himself.

The next morning Scully woke up feeling the best she had in years, looking down she smiled to herself as she saw a sleeping Mulder beneath her and the memory of the previous night came back to her. She had a smile plastered on her face and love in her heart, she placed a kiss on his chest and moved to the bathroom, but not to shower, to look at herself in the mirror and make sure that everything was real.

_Gasping for air under my own overwhelming emotions,_

_You grabbing my handing and pulled me free of the commotion,_

_Saving me from drowning in the sea of fear and pain,_

_Saving me from slowly going insane,_

_He stole what wasn't his and didn't bother to ask,_

_But when you overpower a woman it's an easy task,_

_You, on the other hand, came to me gentle and warm,_

_Making love and restoring my faith in something I thought was torn,_

Upon opening his eyes, Mulder found the room empty and shot up from the couch. He searched the room and found his shirt gone from the chair on the other side of the coffee table. He quickly got up and changed into his pants before searching the apartment for her. When he reached her bedroom he heard noises coming from her bathroom and found her looking in the mirror, a large smile on her slightly blue and black face.

_I no longer have to cover my face in make up to hide the bruises,_

_Nor do I have to continue to make up the most absurdist excuses,_

_For like child crying for its mother in the middle of the night,_

_I found myself wanting to be saved and full of fright._

Mulder walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close while placing a kiss in her hair. She gave off a small giggle and winced slightly when he grabbed her in the wrong place, he quickly apologized and together they looked at themselves in the mirror.

"We just go together." Mulder said.

"Yeah, we do, don't we?" Scully asked softly trying to look past her beat up face and see the real her. Truly they did belong together, her mother was right. Now if only she could get rid of Jason.

"Don't worry, We'll think of something." He said as if reading her mind, she nodded her head and turned in his embrace to hug him close.

**Ok that was that, also the italics was my poem, the one that inspired this story. Hoped you liked it, I'll try to update it soon.**

**F.B.I.-For Being Informed on December 2 the new X-Files movie, _I Want To Believe_ will be released on DVD. FINALLY!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month and a half since Mulder and Scully's first sexual encounter, though it was their first, it was definitely not their last. On numerous occasions they found themselves indulging the in needs and passions on the other on their basement desk or at Mulder's apartment. However, if Scully arrived home late Jason was always the first one to give her twenty questions, he had even questioned her a few times about a few 'mysterious' marks on her body. She had quickly came up with a lie, already being so good at it, but knew she had to be more discreet about her rendezvous with Mulder.

On that fateful morning Scully entered their newly reacquired basement office and sat across from her partner and secret lover. She forced a smile on her slightly bruised and heavily make-up covered face before letting out a long breath. Mulder looked over to her curiously and began to wonder if anything had happened.

"Something wrong?" He asked softly. Lately Jason had eased off her a bit, but only because Scully had basically been doing everything he asked, and in so doing becoming his personal sex slave.

"No…I'm fine." Was her normal statement, but her expression told another story, as did her body language.

"Scully." Mulder said, begging for her to tell him the truth.

"I'm just not feeling to well, I felt dizzy last night and this morning. My stomach is just doing these little flips, its hard to explain." She said looking over to him. As they made eye contact he could tell her skin tone was paler then usual, even beneath all the make-up.

"Have you eaten today?"

"No, just the thought of food makes me sick to me stomach. I think I'm coming down with the stomach flu." She stated quickly realizing what it may be. Mulder nodded in agreement, but Scully didn't have time to see it as she rushed for the nearest trash can and emptied whatever lay in her stomach into the bin. Within a matter of seconds Mulder was at her side holding her hair back as she heaved until she was only dry heaving. Once she was finished Mulder held onto her as she collapsed into his arms.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." Mulder said holding onto her and rubbing her back; Scully nodded her head in agreement and immediately regretted it as another wave of dizziness took over.

Later that night as Scully entered her apartment a pang of guilt, surprise, confusion and fear flowed through her. Guilt for having putting Mulder through all this, surprise for the outcome of it all, confusion for how it would all end and fear…fear for how Jason would react once he found out.

How could this have happened? They had said it was impossible, she knew it was impossible and yet here she stood, defying what they said. Scully quietly closed the door behind her not wanting to wake Jason up; she was now fighting for two. But who the father was? She prayed with every ounce of her and her unborn child's being it was Mulder's because if it was Jason's baby she couldn't bare to think what he would do to the child.

"You're late." He said softly, but his voice seemed to boom through the quiet apartment.

"I'm sorry, I had to work late." She lied, not wanting to tell him she was at the doctors. Not wanting to even tell him she was carrying a miracle child that very well may be his.

"You're a liar." He spat standing up at his full height, he now towered over her. "Your boss called and wanted to know how you were doing. As did your boyfriend." He said referring to Mulder. He was completely sober tonight.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's just my par--" Before Scully could even finish her sentence Jason had brought the back of his hand back and straight across her face. Mixed with her dizziness Scully fell to the floor she immediately clutched her stomach in hopes of protecting the unborn fetus from further damage. No telling what sort of brutal hits the poor thing had taken while alive in its mother's womb.

Scully looked down to the floor and noticed blood was dripping from her lip from where it had busted open slightly thanks to Jason's ring. Next to the small drips of blood was the wireless home phone she looked up at Jason to find his back to her and him shaking his head ranting on about how she needs to be faithful to him.

With the phone hidden behind her back Scully eyed the gun in Jason's hand, she now had a child to protect, another life to make sure made it through. And with all the strength and guts she had, Scully dialed 9-1-1.

"Jason, please just put down the gun." She said loud enough for the phone operator to hear, but low enough as not to raise suspicion.

"Why? So you can come and get me? No way. I'm not stupid Dana."

"Pointing a gun at a Federal Agent is a crime." She said before shoving the phone under the couch so that they could continue to hear their conversation, but Jason couldn't see the phone.

"I don't care; committing adultery is breaking one of the Ten Commandments." He stated now lifting the gun to her face, his finger on the trigger. Scully swallowed had and could see her entire life flashing before her eyes.

"Jason! No! Please! I'm pregnant!" She shouted tears forming in the backs of her eyes she had her hands over her stomach trying to protect the living being inside as she waited for her fate, but alas it never came.

As she opened her eyes she found him standing in a same spot a few feet from her in complete shock. The gun was still pointed at her, but his trigger happy finger had long since let loose and fallen free. He seemed to be so lost in thought that he failed to hear the approaching sirens or notice the police officers shouting at him to drop his weapon.

Scully was taken away from her apartment like a child that night covered in a police blanket. She watched as Jason was hauled away in handcuffs and placed in the back of a police vehicle, the whole time he was still lost in his thoughts, he never said a word. Scully had never seen him like this before and for the first time in her life she actually felt sympathy for the man.

While Scully was being questioned Mulder had shown up on the scene, Scully had been allowed to call him from one of the officer's cell phones. Scully immediately fell into his embrace and broke down crying and Mulder did nothing but hold her and comfort her in her time of need. Finally the bastard that had caused her so much pain and hurt was behind bars…and for this he thought she was crying tears of joy and relief. He still had no clue about the child growing in her womb, the one that very well may be his own.

"It's his, is it Dana!?! It's his!" Jason shouted from the car his first words in over thirty minutes, those words sending knives through her heart. Truth be told she didn't know.

She hugged Mulder closer and buried her head deeper into his shirt as an officer told the driver of the vehicle to get Jason out of there. As they drove off and soon everyone disperse. Mulder and Scully made there way up to her apartment so she could grab a few of her things for the night, she would be staying with him until she felt she was ready to face her apartment once more.

"Scully…I'm glad you finally got that bastard behind bars." Mulder said, never fully understanding what was holding her back to begin with. She was strong and mostly independent.

"I had to Mulder he finally pull the gun out and had it pointed right at me." She stated entering the living room to pull the phone out from under the couch. "I just was fighting for two lives today." She said looking over to him to find a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Mulder…I'm pregnant."

**Ok that's that. Sorry its short and took like forever. I have getting ready for the Navy and I have a new job that is taking up most of my time. But I promise to update soon, this and my other story Mr. and Mrs. Spooky.**

**Please review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Mulder looked down at Scully and tried to process what she had just told him. Her? Pregnant? It was impossible, she couldn't get pregnant the tests those bastards had run on her left her barren; something that left them both broken, though he would never admit it. He was lost in his thoughts he failed to notice that Scully was still standing in front him, her face lightly bruised and tears now falling as she took his silence as a bad thing.

"Scully I don't understand." He finally spoke up.

"What's not to understand, Mulder? I'm carrying a child that may very well be yours, and now you're standing there looking at me as if I just fell from the sky." Scully said, growing upset, her voice rising.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was under the impression you couldn't get pregnant and to tell me you now have a child in you, one that may be mine. It's just a little hard to believe is all." Mulder said looking at the upset woman in front of him.

"This coming from the man who believes in little green men." Scully half joked before grabbing her stomach and ran towards her bathroom. In an instant Mulder was at her side and holding her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach. Once finished she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth before sliding back to the floor and crying.

"Are you alright?" Mulder asked crawling over to her and felt bad as she began to shake.

"Just hold me, please." She begged and fell into his open embrace where she openly cried while Mulder rocked her back and forth and whispered soothing words of comfort to her.

"I love you, Scully. I'll always be here for you and the baby…No matter what." These words only seemed to make her cry even more. He moved her hair back and looked her in the eyes wondering what he had said wrong.

"What if the baby isn't your, Mulder? What if it's…it's…" She stumbled over a word to label Jason with, not wanting to speak his name. "That Monster's!" She cried.

"I don't care if it's an alien baby, Scully. So long as it's yours and you let me stay, I will be a father to it. I love you and this unborn baby so much." He kissed her forehead softly.

"You will always have a place with me; I will never push you away." She said kissing his lips. "What did I ever do to deserve you, Mulder? You are so good to me." She said placing her head on his chest and tucking it under his chin.

"Jaredson!" A voice bounced off the cement walls creating a loud and annoying echo. The man in his lone cell jerked awake by the sound of the officer's baton hitting the metal bars that kept him locked away. "You have a visitor." The officer said opening the cell door to pull the man out and lead him down the hall into a private room where he could speak with his unknown visitor.

Soon a man in a three-piece suit and tie carrying a briefcase walked into the room, smug smile on his face, he took a seat in a chair across from the man and nodded to the police officer asking for a few minutes alone.

"Shit!" Jason said looking the man up and down.

"I would be saying that too if I were you, you lousy piece of scum." The man said, his smile growing even wider.

"What the hell are you here for, Samuel?" Jason asked sitting back in his seat once the tension had gone from him.

"Well your mother called me and said her son was in a shit load of trouble, not in those words mind you. So I thought I would come and have a look see at what mess my good old college friend found himself him." Samuel explained opening up a file in his hands.

"So, I assume you are my lawyer?" Jason asked muffled by his face in his hands.

"You bet your sorry ass I am. Congrats on the wedding by the way, sorry I couldn't make it." He said going through the file then quickly closed it. "Why Jay? I just got to know why this one?"

"What do you mean Sam?" Jason asked looking over to him.

"Back in the day we used to hit on a lot chicks, take them home, get what we want, rough them up when they got feisty or when we didn't get what we wanted, you know." He said in such a hushed tone on could barely hear him, Jason nodded in agreement. "So what the fuck made you get married? And to an FBI agent no less? You know you are facing sentences as serious as life in prison?" Jason just looked him in the eyes. "This isn't like in the old days, Jay; we can't just scare her away by promising to hurt her."

"I know Sam, I know. I just fell for her, and I don't know why, but now something's changed. Something big." Jason said, and Samuel could tell by the look in his friend's eye something big had indeed happened.

"What is it?"

"The tramp is pregnant and there is a chance it may be mine." Jason said remembering the look on her face, such fear, yet behind it all relief.

"A chance?"

"She had an affair with a coworker." He got out through gritted teeth.

Samuel sat there looking at his best friend of twenty-five years, since they had been eight years old and together took down the playground bully they promised to stay by the other's side and help the other out. Both being single children they were practically brothers to the other, always having the others back and being there for him.

"Look Jason, I will do all I can to get you out of here, as for that kid, I don't know." Samuel said.

"One step at a time, Sam."

"One step at a time, Jay." He said giving him one of their 'guy' hugs. "Our life story _and_ motto."

"Yeah and look how good we've done." Jason said and got a stern look from Samuel. "You know minus the whole me in jail thing." Both men shared a laugh as the officer walked in to take Jason back to his cell and Samuel took off to work on the case.

As the week came to an end Mulder escorted Scully to court and watched as the scene played out. She told them everything, about how he had beaten her, raped her, and taken her gun threatening that if she told anyone he would kill her and her family. By the end Scully was crying and scared to even look over to Jason for fear his looks alone would kill her.

"Counselor, your closing statements." The judge said looking over to Samuel.

"Your honor, my client here is not a bad man; he merely is a man who needs help. As most I am sure you all heard…" He said turning to the jury, "My client was drunk during his attacks on Ms. Scully. He greatly apologizes and begs for her forgiveness. My client merely needs to take a few anger management courses and AA meetings and should be a civilized human being. Once again he is sorry."

"Counselor, it says here your client has had these meetings a few times before and they did not help." The judge spoke, Scully looked over to Mulder, she could feel her stomach in her throat. "What makes you so sure this time will work?"

"If I may answer that your honor?" Jason asked standing from his seat where he had sat quietly most of the time.

"Go ahead."

"Before I was arrested my wife here placed some serious information into my mind, information I am positive will have me changing my ways."

"And what information is that. Mr. Jaredson?"

"I am a father, your honor. And I want so desperately to be there for my child." He then turned his gaze over to Scully and noticed her face had fallen; she hadn't mentioned it to the courts and prayed he wouldn't either…wishful thinking.

The judge then turned to the jury and excused them to their small room to go over the evidence and come up with a verdict. The whole time Scully could feel her heart racing a mile a minute, even as she made her way to Mulder's side. He held her close and told her it would all be ok.

The next morning bright and early everyone shuffled back into the courtroom for the long awaited verdict. When the jury entered Scully could feel her small breakfast raising up and Mulder's heart was racing as Jason sat, though looked calmly, anxiously wanted to know his fate.

"Mr. Jaredson please rise." Jason rose as his verdict was read off. "Mr. Jason Jeffery Jaredson the jury has reached a verdict and you are hereby found guilty on assault charges to a Federal Agent, attempted murder to two Federal Agents and rape. Your sentence will be five to ten years and mandatory anger management courses as well as detox." Jason grew angry, but knew he had to hide it, Scully felt relieved and Mulder could feel his heart return to its normal pace. "Bailiff, take the prisoner away." Jason went without hassle, the whole time his gaze was locked on Scully, he would have her soon, and long before her child was four years old.

That night Scully stayed with Mulder and slept in his embrace, safe from the evils of the world. Knowing Jason was finally locked up for a while she felt safe and secure, she had filed for a divorce and it would proceed within a matter of a few weeks. She and her unborn child were officially safe, at least for five years, she would worry about the rest when the time came. By then she would be happily married to Mulder, hopefully, assuming he proposed or even wanted to marry her, but for now she was just happy with her life safe and secure.

Jason lay in the prison cell thinking of a way out when a guard suddenly walked by him, luckily he had yet to receive a cell mate and was alone for the time being. The prison guard checked his surroundings before approaching Jason.

"You! You got a letter." He said handing him an envelope and turned to leave. Just s he left a P.A. went off.

"Lights out in 15."

"_Dear Jay,_

_Enclosed is your prison cell key, break out twenty minutes after lights out. Don't get caught or the guard's job, your life and my career are on the line. Bring this letter with you; I'll be waiting a mile off the highway for you. See you soon._

_Sam."_

Fifteen minutes passed and not a second later the lights were out, just as promised. Jason lay in the dark for twenty minutes and boldly made his escape careful of where he went and how quiet he was. An hour later he was laying down in the back of his best friend's car on his way to freedom and to the one who was now carrying his child.

**I know its been a while, sorry, work has been crazy my boss, well I can't say anything about my boss but I'm working a lot. I don't mind it though. I'll try to update ASAP.**

**Please REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 10

Three months had passed since the news of Jason's prison escape had reached Mulder and Scully. Scully had instantly feared for the safety and well being for her child, but Mulder had promised to take care of her and the baby no matter what. For three months it was quiet, there was neither sound nor sight of Jason and Scully was beginning to wonder just what the man was holding up his sleeve.

Mulder watched with happy eyes as his partner made her way down into the basement that fateful morning, waddling the entire way. They had been living together well over the months Jason had been locked up and even though there was still a chance the baby could be the 'monsters' as Scully had once put it, polls were already being taken on Mulder being the father. Mulder prayed everyday he was the father of her baby as he was sure Scully did too.

"Scully, why don't you head home? I have everything here under control and I mean it looks like your completely tired." She had spent most of her day waddling up and down the hall of the basement searching for files, anything to keep herself busy and her mind clear of Jason.

"I don't know Mulder." She said plopping herself down on the chair.

"Call up your mother and spend some time with her, you need some rest." He said kissing her forehead. She noddded in repsonse, knowing so much work could be bad for the baby.

"Alright, I'll see you at home tonight." She said placing a soft kiss on his lips before he helped her out of the chair and walked her to the elevator.

When Scully finally arrived back in her apartment she searched around, instantly feeling a sense of lonliness and uncomfort, but she qucikly pushed it aside and entered the dark apartment, locking the door behind her and walked over to the phone to call her mother. As she picked the phone up something hard hit her in the back of the head and the next thing she knew she was faced with a cold darkness.

As Scully came to about thirty minutes later she found that she had been placed on the bed, her mouth was gaged with a rag and her hands and feet were tied with rope. Her heart started to race as her eyes searched the room and she could feel the bile rise and tears burn when her eyes rested upon none other than Jason Jaredson standing in the bathroom. His back was to her, but she could tell he had a knife from the reflection. She let out a soft cry that was more of a wimper and it caused him to turn around and face her. As he approached her she could feel the baby kick softly, giving its protest to something or another, its action however caused Scully to jerk fowward in shock.

"What's wrong Dana? That little bastard child of yours misbehaving?" He asked pushing the cold steele of the knife against her neck as he lifted her shirt up. She shook her head 'no', in a way of pleading with him to stop. "You know, we can always take care of that." He said now moving the knife to her round bare stomach and pushing it deep enough to draw a small amount of blood.

He forcefully kissed her teary face then slapped her check, leaving a red mark. Scully felt the tears burn even more behind her eyes and she urges herself not to cry, most of her bruises had just finally healed and yet here the inflicter stood, ready to leave his handy work behind onace again. He forcefully grabbed her face and forced her to make eyes contact with him before throwing her down on the bed and showving her onto her back.

"See Dana? This is the position you belong in." He said rubbing his body against her. Scully fought with all her might not to through up, knowing if she did, she could choke on it with the rag firmly in her mouth.

The tears are rolling down her cheeks and she begged him to leave her alone through the cloth over her mouth. He ignored her pleas as he cut the ties that binded her feet. When she started kicking him to defend herself he wrapped his hands around her neck a squeezed until she once agains lost consciousness. He quickly unbuttoned her blouse placed soft kisses along the newly exposed flesh, desperately trying to ignore the new part of her that he was coming to loath. He skipped the stomach and as he was unzipping her pants the apartment door opened and a male voice called out into the empty living room.

"You know what Scully, I thought it over. You shouldn't be home alone with just your mother." Jason looked to the intruder in the living room and saw his oportunity; Mulder had yet to realize what was going on. "Scully?" When he recieved no response he headed towards the bedroom figuring she had decided to take a nap.

As he entered the room a knife came down on him, cutting him in the face as he dodge the flying object. Mulder pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jason, firing it once but missing.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded upon seeing Scully laying on the bed unconscious, tied up and half naked.

"How does it feel Agent Mulder?" He asks in a mocking tone. "Knowing the child in her womb may not be yours? Hurts doesn't it?" He placed his hand on her stomach, finally getting the strength to the touch the offended addition of skin. "All a man wants is his legend, a way to make sure his genes are carried on and his name is forever remembered." He then pointed to Mulder. "But sometimes the woman chooses another to whom genes will be carried on, perhaps its not even your child Agents Mulder." He said lauhing. "But perhaps it is, the bastard child will never have a real father. We can always take care of that." He said the knife once again over the round bare flesh that was her stomach.

"Touch her and you--" Mulder didn't get to finish his sentence as a loud gunshot went off, Jason's body fell on the bed next to Scully and Mulder had wondered where the bullet had come from until he saw Scully move away from Jason's dead body. Behind her back, in her tied-handed grip, rested a gun.

"Are you ok?" Mulder asked untieing her hands and pulling the gag from her mouth. She nodded a yes from behind her tears. He cupped her face and kissed her softly, it was over, it was finally all over.

It had been two and a half months since the ordeal with Jason, Scully wondered everyday what she had seen in him, but was glad her and Mulder were happy with the other. The day had finally come for the arrival of her precious miracle baby and her and Mulder could had never been happier. As they now sat in the hospital holding their precious baby boy Scully asked one of the nurses if it were possible for a paternity test. Having waiting so long she didn't want to wait a moment longer thinking her son could be Jason's. But part of her knew it was Mulder's the infant looked just like the man she had come to love over the years.

A few hours later the doctor re-entered the room and looked Scully over.

"Dana, we did the test as you ask, and I have the results. We ran the DNA of your son against that of Agent Mulder and it was a positive match. Congradulations Agent Mulder, you are a father of a healthy little boy." A wide smile spread across Scully's face and Mulder got out of his seat next to Scully to kiss her on the lips and hold his newborn son.

"Hello William." He said calling the infant by the name his mother had chosen. "Looks like I'm your daddy." He said taking his tiny hand with his finger. "I promise to be the best daddy ever." With that he placed a small kiss on his tiny head before making his way back over to Scully to place a loving and passionate kiss on her lips. "And i promise to always protect the both of you. I love you both."

"And we love you." She said softly smiling.

**Ok sorry if words are mispelled my word documents got deleted and im working off wordpad and there is no toolgramer bar and I'm like half asleep. Sorry if it was a crappy ending, but i was at a loss on how to end it and it had been FOREVER since i last updated. sorry again.**


End file.
